Gatita mia
by B. Lee-Chan
Summary: Sasuske era su amo y ella bueno, ella solo queria servirle como la gatita que es.  One-Shot.


¡Hola a todos! ¿ME han extrañado? Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia, sé que se preguntaran sobre la continuación de _**"Mundos Paralelos"**_pero es que sinceramente la inspiración se me fue, esperemos y regrese ^^ Es mi primer Lemon, espero sea de su agrado, déjenme sus reviews para poder mejorar así mi manera de escribir, sin más que agregar, disfruten de la lectura:]

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes usados, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Pareja SasuSaku.**_

_**Contiene Lemon. **_

**Gatita mía.**

-¿Entonces que desea mi amo?- Dijo ella, con esa voz tan seductora, que es inevitable volverme loco.

La mire divertido y fui a ver un collar.

-Toma amárratelo- Le dije, ella me miro y simplemente sonrió.

-¿En qué parte del cuerpo amo?-

-Quiero verla en tu cuello, ahora quiero que camines como una gatita-

-Miauuuu...- Ronroneaba ella, al tiempo que se acariciaba en mi pierna.

-Así me gusta- Le dije, mordí suavemente su cuello mientras ella dejaba escapar un sordo grito de placer. Desde allí mi lengua subió hasta sus labios finalizando con un beso suave.

- ¿Quién es tu amo? – Le pregunte de una manera prepotente, pues sabia ya su respuesta.

-Miauuuu... Sasuke mi señor... usted es mi amo, miauuu...- Me respondió entre ronroneos.

Siento su lengua recorrer toda mi mejilla, lamiéndola como la gatita que es.

-Acarícieme mi señor, por favor- Pidió ella suplicante de sentir mis manos en su piel.

Me siente a observarla mientras acariciaba su cabello

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte gatita, en que callejón fuiste a perderte?-

Masajee levemente sus manos.

-Miauuu...- Ronroneo ella.

Se siento en mis piernas, y lamio mis labios.

-Mi amo me puedo perder años, pero siempre regresare a las piernas de mi señor, Rrrrrr-

-Gatita mía, me gusta como mueves esos labios- Le dije mientras la miraba.

Mordí sus labios, estos dejan caer una gran gota de sangre bajo mis pantalones.

-Me gusta jugar rudo- Le dije divertido por la muestra de dolor que mostro.

-Rrrrrr, Mi señor, úseme, a esta su Gatita para complacerlo, solo quiero serle útil- Dijo ella lamiéndose los labios.

Poso sus delicadas manos en mi pecho y me beso con ese sabor metálico de sangre.

Lamí mis labios después de haber sentido su sangre.

-Pues que así sea, en esta habitación no habrá espacio para el mundo-

Le recosté suavemente en la cama, a mi izquierda.

-Tu tan sumisa, y yo tan poco sutil- Le dije mirándola fijamente.

Se colocó encima de mí, de una manera delicada, me rodeo el cuello con sus hermosos brazos y ronroneo en mi oído.

-As de mi lo que desees, utiliza mi cuerpo para satisfacerte, encantada estaré mi señor de acerté sentir placer- Me dijo ella sonriéndome.

- Eres mía, tus deseos, tus convicciones, tus anhelos. Todo de es mío- Le dije de manera autoritaria, receloso de que alguien la arrebatara de mis brazos.

Lamí su cuello, y quite su blusa mientras bese desesperadamente y entre mordiscos sus labios. Dejando visible su sostén, mis manos son posadas ahora en su cintura mientras mis dedos sienten el nerviosismo de su cuerpo.

Ella suspiro suavemente ante mis caricias y desesperada por sentirme se sentó encima de mí y se froto en mí con suavidad, como si temiera estropear el momento.

-Mi señor hazme suya-Me rogo ella.

- Tus pequeñas frases son poesía-

Alcé una ceja indicando una emoción atrevida, besaba su cuello mientras mis manos bailaban en el rompecabezas que abrirían su sostén.

- Valla, tan hermosas como las recordaba- Le dije.

Alcé mi mirada, para admirar su rostro y una leve franja vistió de rojo sus mejillas.

Ella Sonreía divertida ante mi comentario.

Poso sus manos en mi rostro y lo levanto.

-Mi señor déjame probar de tus labios-

Beso mis labios sin maldad alguna, lentamente disfrutando de mi sabor, coloco una de mis manos en su pecho y susurraba por la sensación placer q recorría si cuerpo con el tacto de mis manos.

- Me enloqueces antes de tiempo- Le dije con voz ronca, que solo ella lograba sacar.

Acariciaba su pecho, mientras jugaba con sus labios. Mi mano izquierda danzaba sobre su cuerpo caliente, mientras que la derecha daba movimientos circulares en su pecho y pétalo.

- Vamos, quiero ver tu rudeza-Le susurre.

Y mi boca bajo hasta sus pechos llegando al izquierdo, mi lengua empezaba a tocar su carne y sentí aquel pezón duro por la excitación que le ofrezco.

Ella Gimió por la excitación que le provoque y empiezo a moverse para así rozar mi miembro.

-Te amo, mi señor-Susurro ella, cautiva de la excitación.

Sus manos paseaban por mi cabellera presionando mi cabeza contra su pecho y enloquecida de placer me dijo…

-Dame más, complace a esta tu fiel gatita-

- Siempre tan acertada- Le respondí.

Remordí mis labios al sentir el constante movimiento de caderas, que ocasionan que mi miembro se endurezca presionado contra mi jean. Lamo un dedo que vagamente se posa en su entrepierna, noto que la temperatura es notablemente alta, y masajea a distintos ritmos para notar su reacción.

-mmmm... rrrrrr... Quiero sentirte, ummm- Me decía entre gemido mi gatita.

- Me gusta verte sufrir un poco- Le dije divertido de verla así.

Mi mano izquierda se ocupaba de su pecho, mientras retiraba mi mano derecha y hacia que lamiera el dedo con el que le masajeaba y lo volví a llevar a su entrepierna sintiendo ese contraste con el calor que emanaba, repentinamente tenia noción del tamaño de su pubis y apriete suavemente.

- No olvides jugar con tu propio cuerpo- Le dije.

-Como lo hago mi señor, si tienes cada una de mis partes ocupadas con tus manos- Me respondió ella, con su aliento caliente.

Retiro mi camisa con suavidad y dirigió sus labios a mi pecho.

Empezaba a besarlo y hacer suaves moretones con ayuda de su boca, después se dirigió a mi cuello y comienzo a lamerlo para después proseguir con mi ovulo.

Tomo mi mano que estaba en su entre pierna y la metió más a fondo para que la penetrara con mis dedos, entonces emitió un sonido ronco por la excitación.

-Dame más, mi amo- Suplico.

Sonreí rústicamente, mi dedo medio estaba penetrando su interior mientras que mi pulgar sobaba el contorno de su clítoris.

Su cuerpo empezaba a descontrolarse mientras, ella mordía su labio inferior para tratar de no emitir gemidos aunque, era inútil.

Mi gatita totalmente descontrolada se retiró de su posición actual he inclino su cuerpo para que su cabeza quedara enfrente de mi miembro.

Desabrocho el botón y bajo el zíper de mi pantalón, suavemente empezaba a acariciar mi miembro por encima del bóxer.

- Mi señor, ¿te gusta?- Me ronroneo.

- Sabes que si gatita. Llena de placer a tu amo- Le dije sumamente editado por sus caricias.

Sonreí levemente mientras acariciaba su cabello, sentía como mi miembro intenta escapar de mi bóxer sucumbiendo a sus manos.

Veía como el pre-semen moja sus manos, se las llevo a la boca y saboreo mi sabor, pero me supongo que se quedó con ganas de más, porque me lanzo una mirada entre divertida y coqueta, bajo su cabeza para tomar tu miembro con mi boca primero con suaves lamidas y después succionándolo salvajemente.

Yo solo podía dar gemidos roncos por la excitación que sentía.

La temperatura dentro de mí se elevaba incontrolablemente, sentía las palpitaciones de mi miembro junto con la saliva y el masaje de su lengua.

Agarre las sabanas ferozmente, y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y suelte un gemido seco.

Agarro su cabeza llevándola desde atrás hacia adelante, mis manos estaban temblorosas y fuera de sí, como mi aliento arrestado por el placer que mi gatita me influía.

Sentía mi miembro palpitar en su boca.

-Tu sabor me vuelve loca, tus gemidos me existan-Me decía mi gatita, atragantada con mi miembro.

Retiro mi miembro suavemente de su boca y le dio un piquito.

De pronto se puso en cuatro patas y me susurro…

-Entra en mi amo, por favor déjame sentirte- Rogo.

Relamí mis labios, el contacto visual se ha esfumado.

Le quite el short que tenía puesto, y dejaba a la vista una panty roja.

Le di una nalgada levemente fuerte para que se enroles con el dolor.

Quite su panty ayudándome con mi boca y dejaba a mi vista su bien formado trasero seguido de su ardiente y empapada vagina.

Di un par de lamidas y sentía su fluido amargo.

Poco a poco empezaba a ingresar dentro de su angosta entrada, sentía como aquellas paredes aprisionan mi miembro haciéndome enloquecer de calentura.

Ella empiezo a gemir de placer, el dolor aquí no da cabida.

- Todo tu mi señor me llenas de placer- Me dijo con esa voz segada de placer.

A medida q los minutos pasaban aumentaba mis embestidas y las volvía más bruscas y rápidas hasta que se tornaron salvajes.

Oía como mi gatita gritaba.

-Más... duro mi señor... ahhhh...- Me rogaba entre gemidos.

Mi ritmo empieza a ser más fuerte con cada gota de sudor gastada, sentía como su cuerpo ardía en pasión.  
>Mi miembro llegaba cada vez más adentro, y mis manos empiezan a dar nalgadas cada vez más feroces llegando a dejar a su piel roja.<p>

Escucho como combinaba los gemidos de placer y los gritos de dolor, recreaban una tonada esplendida digna de ser expandida por el mundo.

Pero el mundo está muy lejos de nosotros, el mundo solo somos nosotros y nuestros deseos carnales palpitantes, que se revuelven entre nuestros fluidos acariciando nuestros músculos y marcando el amor al placer, a la obediencia y al descontrol.

Es un amor a nuestras bestias interiores, salvajemente gritamos de placer, el cuerpo nos demanda carne y entre cuatro paredes hemos sucumbido.

Mis caderas demandan un ritmo rápido, y yo bese el final de espalda. Para luego acariciarle los senos, tan impregnados de placer, tan gustosos de sí mismos.

De repente sentía como mi esencia llena su interior, es algo tan excitante, me encantaba, siento como mi cuerpo convulsiona se torna tan caliente, me eh dado cuenta q acabo de terminar ella conmigo.

Retiro mi miembro de su entrada y se volteo para limpiarlo con su boca.

-¿Te guste amo? ¿Estuve bien?- Me pregunto mi gatita, hay tan inocente ella.

Le beso los labios y me recueste en la cama

Ella quedo dormida, pero antes me susurro un ligero te amo.

Se dibujó vaga una sonrisa en mi rostro, me recuesto a su lado mientras quitaba el cabello de su cara mandándolo suavemente detrás. Suspirando palabras vagas, y desconcertantes.

Me quede observándole mientras dormía plácidamente, mi mano bajaba a sus labios y apenas los roce.

Mi reloj marcaba las 2 am.

La arrope con la sabana, termine de vestirme y me dirigí a la puerta.

Voltee para susurrar un "Hasta pronto" y llegue a la acera.

La luna marcaba el cielo toda opulenta, era una noche de luna llena.

La mire de reojo para luego sonreír y caminar en un sendero oscuro y agrietado.

Lleno de la luz de la majestuosa luna, y del brillo de mi gata.


End file.
